User blog:Clodiuth-Matrix/Cheated but not Wronged
Okay so I couldn't help but notice someone made an evolution to Dorius, and well...yes I don't like it but I can't do anything because HEY I put it up for adoption. I couldn't help but notice the comments though. OKAY So firstly, yes I'm a female. Clodiuth doesn't help much because it could swing either way. I'm quite aware of this. Androgyny is my middle name. Also Mr. Wilde is Oscar Wilde. He's an amazing play write, wrote Dorian Gray (which is his only novel), and is a huge inspiration to me. He didn't care what other's thought of his sexuality and fought for what was right even though everyone else thought he was wrong. He also had an amazing sense of humor that I wish I possessed. Unfortunately I fail miserably at being funny, because everyone I know has that poor, watered down, bolted and fed by the machine that we call society, that we so boldly call "humor". Secondly, I do feel sad, but not for myself. Nope, I felt bad for the book instead. I didn't expect an evolution. Now that I think about it I guess it would make sense. Dorian goes from innocent to worse, and becomes ever more sexy while doing so, but the painting because so much worse. Also...someone make a third. Make him look sad though, why? Because in the very end he tries to make up for all his sins but it just makes matters worse. He then decides to "kill" his painting which in the end kills him. All the beauty leaves his flesh and leaps back into the painting for where it shall stay. No harm no foul. I've been cheated but certainly not wronged. There is no problem in other words, but a slight ping of pain, much like getting a shot in your arm. THIRDLY, yes the art is bad, but I can't say anything over it. Why? Because I remember I couldn't draw worth a damn when I was 13. The creator here I believe is still in middle school, so he has that right. If he requests it, I will gladly redo it. I'm humble enough to say that my art isn't that good here. Mostly because I'm still practicing with different styles of shading, drawing, lines, etc. So if his art sucks for his age, then mine is suffering horribly. And finally, being insulted is going to be a part of adoption. There will always be something, whether it be better or worse, for the next to come. The "mother" if you will has no control over what can happen after she has given her "child" blindly into the arms of many. Only time and fate itself can control what will happen next. That is all I have to say...I just felt like writing this for my amusement oddly enough. I'm really bored, and trying to find something to make into my next project. I'm not sure when my muse will wake up and attack something, but I'm sure it will happen soon. ... Maybe I should do more Dorian Gray characters. Perhaps even Salome. OHH OR MAYBE OLIVER TWIST. I still love that book. My inner child still lives. I don't know. I still have hundreds I have yet to do. I should probably start drawing then shouldn't I? Today is free and bright, why not make something of it? Category:Blog posts